I am Divergent
by DaretoLiveLife
Summary: These are just a bunch of One-Shots I wrote about Tobias (Four) and Tris. Some of them will be extra scenes from the book, some if them will be scenes from the book that I changed a bit, and some will be completely random. I will do requests!
1. Regret

**Tobias's POV**

"Tris!" I snapped at her at the table. She flinched back slightly, and I looked at her quizzically.

Why did she flinch? She never flinched anymore. And why did she flinch at my voice?

She must have just been surprised, I brushed it off as nothing.

"You alright? You faded out for a moment there." I asked.

"I'm fine." She said stiffly, not quite meeting my gaze. I furrowed my eyebrows.

What was wrong?

We were at Amity, to escape all the Erudite and Dauntless traitors, we had arrived last night, yesterday was when everything had happened, the attack on Abnegation, Tris's parents dying.

Right now we were eating dinner, with Christina sitting across from us and Marcus and Caleb next to her, with some girl that Caleb seemed to know with them.

I reached out to touch her cheek to see if she was alright when she flinched back.

I froze.

She had never flinched back when I touched her. Ever. She knew I wasn't going to hurt her.

Did she?

She stared at me in shock for a second, before hurriedly looking away at her hands, refusing to meet my glance.

"Tris?" I mumbled to her quietly, hurt.

"I'm not feeling to well, i'd better head off to bed." She said, ignoring me and addressing the others.

They all mumbled in agreement and continued eating.

I stared in shock as she walked off.

What was that all about?

She had been scared of me. Scared I was going to hurt her. Guilt flooded my senses as I watched her walk out. Why was she scared of me? What did I do?

She knew I'd never hit her. She knew about my father, and how I had vowed never to hit someone in anger of any kind. She knew how important that was to me.

I looked at my plate, not hungry anymore.

I need to go find her. I need to find out what was wrong.

I got up and everyone looked at me in surprise.

"I'm not hungry, I'm heading to bed." I said, pushing my plate away.

Caleb looked suspicious while the others just looked down, continuing to talk quietly among one another, finishing their food.

I quickly walked out of the room, getting a lot of stares from the Amity.

Of course they stared at me. They were the complete opposite of me. I was so different compared to them.

They wore bright colors I wore black clothes, they were happy and I was, well, stiff. And I was cold and 'mean' as they said.

Yeah, I heard some talk around about me. It didn't really bother me though.

I quickly walked through the many hallways to the room Tris and I were staying in.

I paused at the door.

What should I say?

I sighed, it doesn't matter, as long as you get to the bottom of this, I decided.

I turned the knob on the door quietly and opened the door, walking in.

I looked around the small room for Tris and was surprised to find her on the bed, her face against the pillow, shaking.

"Tris?" I asked quietly, shocked.

She jumped slightly and turned around to face me. there were tears in her eyes, but none had left them yet. She furiously wiped at them, trying to get rid of them but it only made it worse.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving forward towards her and reaching out to her.

I stopped when she flinched back for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry Tobias!" She cried when she saw my hurt and angry expression. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" she cried, putting her head in her hands and sobbing.

I quickly moved towards her and wrapped my arms around her, feeling her stiffen when I first touched her, but then gently relax.

"Tris? Why are you scared of me? What did I do?" I asked, desperate to know why she was acting like this.

She sobbed.

"It wasn't you're fault Tobias, you couldn't help it."

I froze, suddenly realizing why she was scared of me. Of course! I should have realized sooner!

I backed away from her, disgusted with myself.

How could I do this to her?

"Its because of what happened when I was under the simulation, isn't it? When I almost killed you."

"No! Tobias, it wasn't your fault!" she sobbed a little more and looked at me. "You were under a stimulation. You couldn't help it."

I stared at her.

"Let me see them." I said suddenly.

"See what? Tobias, what are you talking about?"

"The bruises, where I hurt you." I said, breathing heavily. Realization crossed her face and then she slowly shook her head.

"No."

"Just let me see them Tris!" I said loudly, feeling my emotions start to take over.

She flinched in fear and I breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry, just, please Tris, let me see them." I pleaded with her.

"I can't let you do that to yourself Tobias." She said, looking me in the eyes. "You'll beat yourself up about it and I won't let you do that."

I breathed out deeply.

"I need to see them tris. It will help me. Please." She stared into my eyes before slowly nodding.

"Fine. But if you even start to feel bad I will kick your ass to the ground." I chuckled lightly at her choice if words but stopped when she started to lift up her shirt.

I sucked I a breath as soon as some of her skin became visible.

It wasn't bad, just a light bruise on the left side of her stomach. But I felt awful.

I had given it to her.

I started to reach out to touch it before I stopped and looked at her for permission. She nodded ever so slightly and flinched when my cold hand touched her stomach.

Tears came to my eyes and I started sobbing uncontrollably. She quickly drew down her top.

"Tobias, stop, it wasn't your fault, I knew I shouldn't have shown you."

I said nothing, but I pulled her towards me, ignoring her slight flinch when I did.

I folded my arms around her small body and hugged her tightly as she snuggled into my chest.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear. She hummed an answer and snuggled in deeper.

"I promise I will never do it again." I mumbled against her hair.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't do it, it wasn't you, they had you under mind control, you couldn't resist." She said.

"I'm just scared I'll turn out like him." I said, referring to Marcus.

"You will never turn out like him." She said fiercely, before reaching up and kissing me. I kissed back and soon fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N So what did you guys think of my Divergent One-Shot? I came up with this yesterday when I watched the movie, for the second time. Isn't the movie so good? Anyways, if you liked it, vote, if you loved it, vote and comment.

Remember you can send in requests! I hope I get some! Thanks you for reading!

DaretoLiveLife


	2. The Chasm Part I

**Tris's POV**

I walked back to the bunks after visiting Caleb.

Thoughts swirled through my head.

Why did he act like that?

What's he still my brother?

Why had he changed so much?

I sighed, distracted, not really paying attention to the stuff around me. Did I really make the right choice? Choosing Dauntless?

I mean, If they found out I was divergent, they were going to kill me. And they were going to find out I was divergent.

There was no way they couldn't.

I was pretty sure Tobias already suspected it, and it wasn't going to be long before her told them.

I screamed when two hands grabbed me from behind and dragged my against the wall.

Another hand clamped itself over my mouth and struggled against it, kicking back, but two hands then grabbed my legs and secured them down.

I was completely trapped.

I'm going to die.

I struggled against the hands but it was not use.

"Stop fighting Stiff, you know you aren't getting out." A voice sneered.

I froze. Peter. But who were the other two?

I bit down on the hand that was clamped over my mouth and tasted blood.

It let go and I heard cursing.

Drew. Figures.

Two people down, one to find out who it was.

I started thrashing harder when I heard the sound of water getting nearer.

They were going to throw me in the chasm.

"Secure her, and you, gag her." Peter instructed. I caught against someone's hold as someone else blindfolded me and gagged me.

Then I two people pinned down my legs and arms and someone else sat on top of me. I shook when I felt a cool blade run a rooms my arm.

"Scared stiff?" Peter asked cruelly "I knew you would never be dauntless."

"Do you really have to do this Peter? Can't we just throw her over the chasm?" A voice asked.

I froze and felt my whole body drain from energy.

Al.

Al was helping them. Al.

This made renewed with a new sense of anger and I started thrashing harder, getting a leg out and kicking a person.

I heard a groan before my legs were secured again and a hand slapped me hard across my face.

"Yes it is Al, we're going to play with the stiff before, so just hold her and so your job.

Al stayed silent and Peter went back to his former position.

"Ready Stiff?" he asked, before digging the knife into my skin on my upper wrist dragging it across.

I screamed into the gag as he did and tears started streaming down my cheeks from the pain.

My voice was raw by the time he finished and I choked back a sob when I heard the knife clatter off somewhere.

"There you go stiff. It adds a little something don't you think?" Peter said cruelly, laughing.

He suddenly started groping my chest.

"I think I deserve a little more, Don't you think so stiff?"

He felt around.

"There's nothing there Stiff! How old are you? Twelve?"

He then grabbed on to my breast.

"Oh wait, I found something"

More tears streamed down my cheeks as he and Drew laughed at their stupid joke.

He removed his hands and I sighed in relief before he slid a hand into my pant and started fingering me.

I jerked away and tried to get their hands off of my but he just slapped my cheek twice, hard and then punched me in the gut.

"Stop moving Stiff. I know you like it whore. You've probably never been touched down here do you?" He asked.

I sobbed and kicked again as he kept moving his fingers around.

He pushed in harder with his fingers and I screamed in pain.

"I said don't move. Drew, her ribs." he said.

I felt a boot smash against my ribs and gasped when I heard a crack. They just broke one of my ribs.

I screamed again when my arm got twisted behind my back.

"Quiet." Peter hissed as her started taking off my pants. I sobbed harder.

He hit them of and then punched me in my gut, and I felt another rib crack.

He punched my in the face a few times before I heard a shout.

"Hey! What are you doing?" They all let go off me suddenly and I heard some grunts as I slowly started losing conscious.

"Tris! Tris!" I heard a voice say, before losing conscious.

A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! The part two will be up soon! If you did like it, vote and leave a comment! Remember I take requests! Check out my other stories!

Also, sorry for the sensitive subject, I don't know how comfortable people are reading that, but I sure as Hell ain't comfortable writing it, but I had this in my head so I might as well share it and see what you think.

DaretoLiveLife


	3. The Chasm Part II

**Tris's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing at the pain in my back.

I tried to sit up but was pushed back by a gentle hand.

"Don't move Tris, you have a few cracked ribs and a sprained arm."

"Four?" I croaked out. He hummed and I watched him as he walked over to his sink and took a wet wash cloth out and walked back over, wiping it on my face.

"What-" I started to ask.

"You got hit pretty hard in the head." He said gently. Suddenly it all came rushing back to me. Al, Drew, Peter, Trying to rape me, cutting me. Hitting me.

I let out sob.

"Al-"

"He was confused hurt, and angry, people like him do odd things when there hurt, he saw you as the weak, defenseless girl, but showed him different, he didn't like that." I let out another weak sob before determinedly wiping away the tears in my eyes and forcing my self to stop crying.

I am dauntless. I will prove Peter wrong.

I ignored Fours protests and sat up, shoving him away from me.

"What are you doing!? You're hurt! You should be laying down!" He said, trying to stop me.

"Don't touch me." I growled. "I'm leaving. I'm fine now."

I tried to stand up but immediately a wave of nausea passed over my body and I collapsed in Four's arms.

"No you're not fine. Now lay down." He said strictly, pushing me gently back on the bed. I glared at him but stayed still anyways.

He arched an eyebrow at me, daring me to say something.

"You're not scaring me." I said stiffly.

"I know." Was all he said, before turning back around and walking out of the room.

I stared at his back. What was he doing? He didn't expect me to sit here all day did he?

I huffed. I'm not going to sit here. I need to prove Peter wrong. I am dauntless.

I got up again, ignoring the pain in my rib cage and stood up.

I made it half way across the room until I fell on the ground. I screamed in pain when my ribs hit the ground first.

I tried to get back up, using my good arm to support me, but screamed again when when it collapsed, making me fall on my bad arm.

The door opened and I heard footsteps walk in before running over to me.

"Tris! What the hell are you doing!" Four asked, picking me up bridle style and carrying me to the bed.

"You're going to hurt yourself more doing that! I told you stay still!" he said angrily, dumping me on the bed. I let out a small whimper when I landed on my arm and his face immediately softened.

"Let me see it." He said. I stubbornly shook my no. He rolled his eyes and reached for it anyways, but I pushed myself away from him.

"Dammit Tris! Just let me see your arm!" He said angrily. I cowered back against the bed.

"No. I'm fine." I said. He glared at me.

"Let me see it."

"No." He stepped forward threateningly.

"What do you have so much against me seeing it Tris! You hurt it, it's hurting you! Are you trying to prove something?" I stayed silent, turning away from him.

"Stop acting like a child a give me your hand." He said, sighing.

I gritted me teeth and finally, after a moment, lifted my hand, cringing slightly when I did. He slowly put pressure on my wrist, and I sucked in a breath when he did.

That really hurt.

"Does that hurt?" He asked, applying more pressure.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Liar." he said, releasing I and standing up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he walked to the kitchen, slamming open some cabinets and rummaging through them, before grabbing something, and walking back over.

"Getting this." He said, holding up a small bottle.

"Pain meds!" I said in disbelief. "I am not taking those."

"Have it you're way." He said, tossing them on the bed. He sat down beside me and I scooted over, uncomfortable. A hurt expression crossed his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied. He sighed.

"Bullsh*t Tris, and you know it. You aren't the same."

I glared at him.

"What the h*ll do you think is wrong! I just got attacked and almost killed by my best friend!" I said, my voice raising slightly.

"I don't think that's the problem Tris." He said coldly.

"Shut the f*ck up! You have no idea what you're talking about!" I yelled at him, getting frustrated. My head was throbbing, my hand was killing me. my ribs were broken, and I was stressing out.

"What happened out there Tris, you can tell me." He said, his voice soft.

I stared into his eyes.

"No I can't."

"What happened Tris! Just tell me! Stop acting like nothing happened! Something obviously did! Why won't you tell me! What are you so scared of!" He yelled.

I flinched back slightly. That one hit me hard. The whole reason I wasn't telling him was so I could be brave, not be scared, be dauntless.

"I'm not scared." I said stiffly. Peter was right. I don't belong in Dauntless.

"Then tell me." He growled, his face close to mine. I stared into his eyes for a second before looking away.

"He touched me." I said finally, choking on my words, tears coming into my eyes. I didn't dare look at Four. I didn't want to see the disgust.

"He said I wasn't brave enough to be Dauntless. I didn't belong here. That I was a stiff. Then he said he deserved something more before he killed me, and he-" I stopped there, not continuing. I finally had the courage to look at him and was surprised by what I saw.

He was stiffened up, and he was angry.

"Peter did that?" He asked. I nodded and a tear dropped from my eye.

"Did he finish?" Be asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"Almost, he touched me. Everywhere. It hurt really bad. But he diet get to go any further." I said, more tears falling from my eyes.

Four reached forwards and wiped them away.

"It's alright Tris, I won't let him hurt you."

"That's not all." I choked out. He froze.

"What?" He growled. I slowly pulled up my sleeve to reveal the arm he cut.

Four said nothing, staring at it before slowly reading out and touching it.

I breathed in slightly when his hand brushed over it gently, hissing in pain.

He looked up in my eyes.

"You believed them?" He asked, sadness in his eyes.

I looked down, unable to meet his gaze. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"What they said is not true. You are the bravest person I know."

I tear rolled down my cheek, and I tried to keep myself from crying.

"No, they're right, I not belong in Dauntless." I said through my tears.

He wiped them away.

"They're the ones that don't belong here Tris, they were cowards for doing that to you." He said fiercely.

I let out a sob and reached forwards, hugging me tightly as I sobbed on to his shoulder.

"Thanks." I mumbled after I had calmed down.

No problem." He said "now let's get your arm fixed up."

A/N That was kinda difficult to right. What did you guys think? If you liked it, comment or vote, and if you LOVED it, comment AND vote!

Thanks for reading! Remember that I take requests! If you want to do a request, message me on my page of comment! I will dedicate the chapter to whoever requests it!

DaretoLiveLife


	4. Panic

**Tobias's POV**

"Four."

"I love you. I love you." She whispered, closing her eyes.

BANG

I shot up, gasping for breath. This was the third night in a row. I kept relieving when I almost killed Tris. Except in my nightmare, I did kill her.

I got out of my bed, pacing around the room, breathing heavily. I ran a hand over my face.

"I love you."

It kept going through my mind. Over and over.

What would I have done if I had shot her? Why was I not strong enough? Why couldn't I resist it? I should've been stronger!

I shouted out in frustration, slamming my fist against the door.

I needed to hit something.

I quickly grabbed a shirt off my bed and slipped it on, unlocking the door and opening it quietly, slipping out.

I padded down the hallways, making my towards the training room.

Not many people were up at this hour, and those who were didn't seem to bother me. I was up at all hours. This was normal for me.

I opened the door to the training room, walking in and letting it bang behind me.

I headed straight for the punching bags, not bothering to wrap my hands, going straight to it.

One punch. Her voice kept repeating itelf through my mind, causing me to punch it harder.

I love you.

Two punches

I love you so much.

Three punches.

Please Four!

Four punches.

Tobias.

Five punches.

This isn't you.

Six punches.

Please.

Seven.

No!

Eight. Nine.

Tobias!

Ten. Eleven. Twelve.

Tobias!

I yelled out in anger, hitting it again.

Look at me.

I lost count, punching over and over again as her voice repeated itself though my mind.

"D*mn it!" I screamed, hitting the bag one last time.

"Tobias?"

I spun around, surprised to see Tris standing there, a look of confusion across her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking around me.

I took her in, studying every detail.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail, with some strands falling out, she had on her loose black dauntless pants, with a black dauntless shirt. She looked slightly tired, but otherwise fine. She was beautiful.

"Tobias?" Her voice broke me out of my thoughts, and I looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Nothing." I said stiffly.

"Oh my God! What did you do to your hands?" She asked after a moment, moving forward to grab them.

I let her, and she took them in her hands carefully, examining them.

"We need to get them cleaned up." She said, looking at me. I edit reply, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Come on." She said, leading my back to my apartment.

She shut the door quietly, leading me to the kitchen and flipping on the light. I didn't move, standing still and watching her as she moved around, grabbing a washcloth.

"Sit down." She instructed.

I hopped on the counter, and she took one of my hands, gently cleaning them with the towel.

"It's like the time you saved me from Peter." She mumbled quietly.

I looked up at her face, there was a small smile across it. Immediately a feeling of fear crept up my chest. What if I hadn't been able to save her? What if she had died?

I pulled away from her, shoving her off slightly.

"Four!?" She asked, sounding betrayed and confused.

I breathed heavily, looking down at my trembling hands. What was wrong with me? What was I doing?

'I-" I started, but stopped myself. What was I supposed to say?

'Tobias?" She whispered quietly, concerned.

'I'm sorry." I finally mumbled quietly.

"For what?" She asked, confused. I paused. What was I sorry for? For everything.

"I can't- I didn't protect you Tris. I'm supposed to protect you. What's going to happen when I can't do that?" I asked. SHe was silent for a minute, and I looked up at her, finding a pissed Tris glaring at me.

"Tris?" I whispered.

"I don't understand Tobais." She said finally.

"What?" I asked.

"I can protect myself! I don't need you there with me every second of every day!" She said angrly.

"That's not what i meant!" I yelled in frusteration, pulling at my hair.

"Then what did you mean?" She asked.

"What if- What if I can't protect you from myself?" I whispered, looking down. "I almost killed you, Tris." I mumbled, feeling my throat start to clog up. She paused, not saying anyhting for a second before taking a tentative step forward.

"But you didnt Tobais. It wasnt you're fault. You were under mind control." She said.

I looked up at her.

Thats not the point. I would've killed you. An inncoent person. In cold blood. Do you know how it feels? To wake up every night screaming?" I asked.

"But you didn't! You stopped! You were strong!" You said.

"I WAKE UP EVERY NIGHT THINKING I JUST SHOT YOU AND THAT I KILLED YOU BECASUE I WANS'T STRONG ENOUGH!" I yelled. "What am i supposed to do?" I whispered. A tear fell down my face and Tris jumped forward, wrapping her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

I buried my face in her hair, my whole body shaking, sobs coming from my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, holding her to me.

I eventually calmed down, my body stopping shaking, and I squeezed her body close to me.

"I'm sorry." i whispered, embarressed;

"Don't be." She said, pulling her face up and looking at me, softly kissing me on the lips. "I love you, and I knwo that you will always do you're very best to protect me. I don't care what you did. I love you. And you would never kill an innocent person while knowing you were doing it. It wasn't your fault what happened. Don't balem yourself." She said quietly, her blue eyes looking at me seriously.

"I love you." I mumbled, kissing her on the lips again.

A/N Thanks for reading! Please leave comment and votes and follow me! I take requests so just message me or comment if you want something written for you, I will dedicate it to you!

This chapter is dedicated to redblacklady who is super awesome and made this amazing cover for me! THANKS!

Check out my other storeies if you get the chance! Thanks you so much!

~Dare


	5. Always

A/N Guys, this is a Hunger Games One shot, so if your not a fan, I would suggest skipping this chapter.

**Katniss's POV**

I walked with the rest of the tributes down one a hall. We had been here for a day, and they were taking us to see the training room.

I had been trying hard not to talk to Peeta, the time he saved my life was still fresh in my mind, and I felt as if I owed him for that. I felt guilty, and I couldn't bear to look at him.

"Tributes, through this door please." One of the sick capital people said, leading us through a doorway.

I was in awe when we walked in. It was huge, with different stations set up everywhere. I immediately saw the archery station, and longer to go over, but I had to resist, use my element of surprise like Haymitch had told me to.

"This is where you will learn some new skills to use in the arena. No combat is allowed with another tribute, under any circumstances." She walked out the door, with us staring at her as her hills clicked against the ground.

"Time starts now!" She called out, her voice shrilly.

The different tributes immediately went to the weapons starting to try them out.

I walked slowly over to the plant section where a lady was teaching us which plants we could eat. I was already pretty good at it, having collected herbs for my mom for my whole life, but I decided to freshen up a little bit.

I hadn't been paying attention to what was happening around me, to busy paying attention to the herbs to notice, when suddenly a loud gasp went through the room.

I spun around to see what it was, only to find everyone crowded around something on the floor.

I carefully walked over, and pushed my way through the crowd, only to stop dead at what I saw.

Peeta was lying on the ground, in a pool of blood.

"Somebody call someone!" I screamed, rushing towards him.

No, this couldn't be happening. He couldn't be dead.

"Peeta! Peeta! Please," I was sobbing by now, "please wake up. Please wake up Peeta." I don't know why I was like this. Why was I crying? And in from of all the other tributes!

I felt someone push me aside carefully and looked at them. It was one of the doctors.

"Please. You have to help him." I begged him. He ignored me, not looking at me.

A stretcher came in and they put him on it, wheeling him out of the room. I tried to follow but one if the guards held me back.

"No! You have to let me go with him! Please! You have to let me go with him." I screamed.

I suddenly felt a sharp sting in my neck, and I slowly faded into unconsciousness.

...

I woke up in a plain white room. There was nobody around me and I sat up, pulling the wires out of myself.

I got up from the bed, wincing slightly as the room spun.

Where was I? What had happened?

Everything came rushing back to me at once.

I have to find Peeta.

I ran to the door, jerking on the doorknob, trying to get it open. It wouldn't budge.

"Let me out!" I screamed, banging on the door.

"Let me out now! I have to see him! Please-" I stopped as the door opened, and I fell forward, almost falling in the guard in front of me.

They motioned for me to follow them, and I nodded. I followed him through the halls, getting lost as we turned at random.

We finally reached a room, and he stood by the door, motioning for me to go inside. I opened the door, stepping inside.

There was a doctor standing there, dressed in white, sitting on a chair.

"Mrs Everdeen." He said, not looking up.

I didn't say anything, just standing.

"You may sit down." He said, finally looking up and motioning to the chair in from of him.

"I'd rather not." I said stiffly.

He tightened his jaw, but didn't say anything.

"What happened to Peeta?" I asked, my voice sounded hoarse.

"Your district partner, Mr. Melark, was hit in the head in training, but I'm sure you knew that. He was in a fight with another tribute, and is now in a coma."

I felt my chest tighten. Peeta was in a coma.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"We're doing are best. If he has not woken up by the time of the Games, you will be going in alone.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Room eighteen." He said, looking back down.

I nodded, and rushed out the door.

The guard was no longer there, and I rushed down the halls as fast as I could.

I had no clue where I was going, hoping that by some luck I would make it there.

I ran past door, glancing at the numbers as I past. 34, 32, 19, 18. I stopped, almost falling over, barging into the room.

It was like mine, all white, except for the small beep coming from the machine.

I gasped when I saw Peeta laying on the bed, his head wrapped up.

"Peeta." I whispered, feeling tears coming to my eyes again.

I rushed to his side, pulling up a chair.

"Please wake up Peeta." I whispered.

I don't know how long at sat there. An hour. Two hours. Eight. I lost track of time, sitting next to him.

He hadn't moved at all, and I felt myself about to cry again.

"Pleas Peeta. I can't lose you." I whispered.

I felt shocked when I said it. But it was true. I couldn't lose him. I couldn't imagine living without him.

"I can't lose you." I whispered again.

I let out a sob, burying my face in my arms, crying.

"I'm so sorry. I can't live without you. You have to wake up. I love you." I whispered the last part quietly.

I did I realized it now.

"You do?" I looked up in shock.

Peeta was lying there with his eyes closed, he opened them and looked at me, a small smile on his lips.

I nodded, smiling through my tears.

"Yes."

"I love you to." He said quietly. "I've always loved you, and I always will."

"Always?" I asked.

"Always."

A/N So that was a short Hungers Games one-shot, requested by roseanna23.

I'm sorry it was so bad. It was hard for me to write, one reason being I don't like the Hungers that much, and also because I don't ship Peeta and Katniss. (sorry!). I'm a Gatniss person, personally. So apologies for my terrible one-shot that completely sucked.

If you want a Divergent one-shot, contact me in some way, and I'll do my best to write one!

Check out my other story and leave some comments and votes!

Thanks!

~Dare


	6. You look good Tris

Four's POV

I took another swig of the beer, not even caring how dunk I was going to get.

I was already wasted. It's not like I could get worse.

I laughed along with my friends, even though I had no idea what they were saying.

I shook my head a bit as my vision started to get slightly fuzzy.

My friends clapped me in the back and I laughed along with them. Who cares anyways?

My gaze focused on a small figure walking across the compound, and I walked over, almost tripping on my own feet on the way.

It was Tris with those two friends of her, Will, Al and Christina? The Erudite and the Candor? Oh well. I don't care.

She looked really good. Not that she didn't usually.

I stumbled over to her, holding my bottle up in greeting.

"Hey Trisss." I slurred.

She looked over at me, surprise written over her face.

"Four? Are you drunk?" She asked in disbelief.

"Maybe." I said shrugging. "What are you doing down here?" I asked, leaning closer to her. She looked at me slightly strangely, her eyebrows furrowing cutely.

"I'm with Christina and Will." She motioning over to them, hesitating slightly and brushing her hair away from her eyes and looking down at the ground.

They were talking to each other , but I could tell that Will was still listening to our conversation.

"You aren't supposed to see me like this." I admitted. Why was I even telling her this?

"Like what? Drunk?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

"I should probably go anyways." She said, starting to turn around.

"Hey!" I called, making her stop and turn around.

I leaned in close, my lips right next to her ear.

"You look good Tris." I whispered, breathing on her neck lightly.

She shivered, but smiled anyways.

"Bye Four. Don't fall over the ledge." She said walking away.

"No promises!" I called after her, heading back to my friends, glancing at her one last time to see Al saying something to her and her laughing.

I don't like him.

**A/N So that's just a short thing I wrote. It was requested by Idshipus007**

**Sorry if it wasn't exactly what you were looking for. I hope you guys liked it. It's just the chasm seen from Four's POV with a few minor changes. **

**Thanks for reading! Love you all! **

**I take requests!**

**~Dare**


	7. Blank

Tris's POV

No. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

My mind was on over-drive. I couldn't think.

I tore through the halls, only thinking of one thing.

I shoved people aside, uncaring of what they thought of me.

A few of them have me disgusted looks, but others looked at me sympathetically as I ran past them.

I didn't stop though. I couldn't.

I had to see him.

"To-Tob-ias. Tobias Eaton." I gasped out as I came flying through the doors to the hospital wing.

The nurse stared at me in shock, leaning back slightly with a startled look.

"I need to see Tobias Eaton!" I barked out at her.

She let out a little gasp and dropped her clipboard, fear flitting across her face.

I gritted my teeth angrily, slamming my fist upon the counter.

"Can you not hear me? I said-" I started, my voice raising drastically, but I was cut off by Christina's sharp voice cutting through my words.

"Tris." She said, running up slightly breathless.

I spun around to her.

"Where is he? What happened to him, Christina?" I demanded stepping up to her.

She hesitated, giving me a sad look.

"Tris." She said hesitantly.

I felt like collapsing.

"No." I mumbled out, stumbling forward to her.

This couldn't be happening.

"It isn't true." I said.

"I'm sorry Tris." She said, her eyes desperate "It doesn't look good."

"No." I cried out, grabbing her. "You're lying!" I said.

I was pretty sure I was crying now.

"The doctors are with him now. They're working on it-" She started to say.

"I can't- I can't lose him!" I cried out desperately.

I had already lost my father and my mother. Will. I couldn't lose Tobias too.

Not my Tobias. My boyfriend. My best friend.

"You need to calm down Tris." She said calmly. "You don't know anything yet. Please, just calm down. Breathe in, breathe out."

I tried matching my breaths were her, closing my eyes as I felt my heart slowing down.

"Good job. Calm down." She said slowly.

"O-okay." I stuttered out, opening my eyes again.

"Okay." She said, her eyes scanning my face. "Now come on." She said, leading me to a door.

The nurse was still leaning against her desk, shock across her face as we past through her doors.

My ears rung as we walked down the halls, passing through numerous doors. our footsteps echoed down the hall as we walked.

My steps faltered as we neared the door that was his.

"Come on Tris." Christina said encouragingly.

My chin quivered as I breathed out, holding in the tears.

I took another step forward, but stopped as the door opened and a doctor stepped out wearing a white mask.

"Are you here for Tobias Eaton?" The man asked.

"Yes." Christina said, pulling me up next to her.

He sighed, taking of his mask as he looked at us seriously. I wonder how many times he's had to give this speech.

"He pulled through." He said calmly.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. He was fine. Tobias was alive.

"Barely. He's a strong man." He said.

I nodded, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Okay." I said.

"But-" he started.

I felt my stomach drop.

"There was- a few complications." he said slowly.

"He has amnesia."

I felt like I was going to collapse. I froze.

"It was caused by a sever blow to his head when he received the wound. It's not permanent though, which is good. We are hoping that it will return. Though, it will be slow, gradual. You will have to be patient." He said.

I breathed out slowly. He has amnesia.

"You're- you-" I tried to get something out, pointing at the doctor, stumbling back.

"You did this." I said, my head spinning.

The doctor slopped at me sadly, as if he had experienced this many times before.

"Tris. Come on." Christina said, reaching out for me.

I shook her off, leaning against the wall.

"Tris. Stop this. He's alright. He's alive. It's going to be alright." she said forcefully.

I slid down the wall, covering my face with my hands.

It was going to be alright. Christina was right. At least he wasn't- no, I couldn't think like that.

I breathed out deeply, wiping my hair out of my face and stains up on shaky legs.

"Okay. Let me see him."

...

I breathed out slowly, pushing open the door.

Tobias was sitting on the bed, staring at the screen in front of him, not really paying it much attention.

He didn't seem to notice me. His usually observant eyes were now blank, staring at the screen in front of him.

"Hi." I said hesitantly as I walked up.

He looked up, confusion passing over his face as he saw me.

"Do- do I know you?" He asked hesitantly.

I felt my heart break. He didn't remember me.

"You look familiar." he said slowly.

I breathed out deeply. He was in there. Tobias Eaton was still in there somewhere.

"I'm Tris." I said slowly.

He studied me, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Tris." He said, as if trying it out.

"Yes." I said encouragingly.

"There something special about you." He said carefully.

I felt my heart speed up slightly.

"Yes. Yeah- We were- together." I said quietly.

"Were?" He questioned.

"Well, You don't remember me." I said, my voice breaking slightly. I looked down, feeling like I was about to cry.

"I remember some things. I'm not completely gone. It's coming back. It coming back right now- Six." He said.

I jerked my head up to him, my lips parted slightly.

Our eyes met and I searched over his face.

"You- remember?" I asked.

"Only some." he admitted. "But I'm will Tris. They said that it will come back to me. All of it." He said.

**A/N So what did you all think? please leave a vote or a comment? **

**So there will definitely be a second chapter. I hope you liked it. It can be an AU, it's up to you. It can be used either way. **

**The more votes and comments I get the faster I'll update!**

**So please leave a review! thanks! **

**Remember that I do take requests!**

**~Dare**


	8. Blank II

Tris's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, sitting up slowly as I heard someone walking around.

"Tobias?" I whispered quietly.

The moving stopped. I stood up slowly, my senses alert.

"Yeah." Tobias said after a second.

My eyes started to become accustomed to the darkness, and I saw the outline of Tobias standing by the window, a streak of moonlight coming from behind the curtain.

"What are you doing up?" I asked slowly.

"Couldn't sleep." He muttered, turning his back to me.

I walked up cautiously, placing my hand in his shoulder.

"You alright?" I asked.

He flinched away from his touch, my hand falling back from his shoulder.

I drew my hand away, feeling slightly hurt.

"I-" He started to say, turning towards me slightly, but stopping.

"Tobias?" I asked, feeling doe thing was off.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice coming out slightly strained.

"It alright." I said. "Will- will you come back to bed?" I asked hesitating.

He nodded, and turned to me, walking past me to his bed.

I followed cautiously, sitting down beside him in the bed.

"Something wrong." I stated.

He didn't answer, instead, sighing and dropping his head in his hands.

I didn't know what to say, my voice failing me.

We were both silent, pondering what to say.

Neither of us had ever been good with words.

"I can't-" he started, but stopped, cutting himself off.

"Can't what?" I asked after a second.

"I can't remember!" He cried out in frustration.

"You will, the doctor said you-" I started.

"NO! It's not working! I can't remember a damn thing! I can't remember you, us." He said, sounding desperate.

"You can. You just have to be patient." I said.

"What if it doesn't? It comes back slowly, and in very small parts. Why are you with me? Why don't you just leave? I don't deserve you." He finished, sounding broken.

"No! No Tobias." I said desperately, moving forward to him, Pulling him towards me and hugging him tightly.

"I can't do it." He said brokenly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Please Tobias." I said desperately.

His shoulders shook as he cried, leaning on me.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered. "It's blank. It's all blank!"

"You have to be patient." I said.

"I love you. You don't deserve this. I'm hurting you. I love you. I don't want to see you hurt." He cried.

"No. Tobias. Look at me." I said.

He refused to meet my gaze, keeping his eyes on the bedspread.

"Look at me." I demanded, pulling his face to look at me.

He eyes met mine, glazed over with tears.

"I don't care. I love you so much Tobias. I don't care what you remember, as long as you love me. Your all I need. I don't need anything else. It would hurt me more if I didn't have you. I love you." I said sternly.

He smiled. Just a small smile, but it was still a smile.

"I love you too." He said.

"Yeah." I said smiling back at him, holding his face in my hands and wiping away his tears.

"And together we'll get through this. You'll remember. I believe in you Tobias." I said.

I leaned in, kissing him slowly.

He kissed me back desperately, deepening the kiss.

He pushed me back against the bed, his hands rubbing up my arms, to my face, sliding his hands down to my neck, holding me in place.

I moaned into his mouth as he slid his tongue over my lips, asking for permission.

I opened my mouth, granting permission as he slid his tongue in, battling mine for dominance.

He pulled back, both of us breathless.

He stared into my eyes, searching my face.

"I'll help you remember" I whispered.

**A/N. Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the second part of Blank! Please vote and comment if you did!**

**So I also got a Twitter account, so go check me out talia_barcov**

**And I heard the Insurgent trailer is going to be featured in Mockinjay! I wasn't very excited for Mockinjay before, but now I'm dying to watch it! Agh! I'm so excited! **

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it got a little bit kissy and disgusting and terrible. I don't like writing that stuff, not am I good at it. **

**Love ya!**

**~Dare**


End file.
